


A Silver Bleeds Red

by britishflower



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Silver Turned Red Maven AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: *WS SPOILERS*Maven survives the events of War Storm but at a cost. His sliver blood has been replaced with red blood, leaving him entirely useless and powerless.He hates it





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Maven woke up in a hospital. He knew this beca- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT IN HIS ARM? IS THAT A NEEDLE?

He screamed a very manly -not childish- scream and scooted up the pillow. He was absolutELY DISGUSTED BY THIS UNCOLOR THING JABBED IN HIS ARM.

A person came in "Mister Calore you need to-"

Maven looked at the stranger "WHY IS THERE A NEEDLE IN MY ARM?" He snapped. He could feel it, in his skin, in his vein.

The doctor held up their hands "Mister Calore please calm down so that I may explain," they said.

Maven was staring at the thing connected to the needle. A long thin tube that was red, connecting to a bag that was full of a red liquid. Of Red Blood. Red blood going into his veins. He looked at the doctor "Why?" He whispered, his voice soft like a child.

The doctor had a clipboard and showed it to him "When you were brought here, you had lost a lot of blood and were on the brink of death, we didn't have enough Silver blood of the same ability to help you so we restored to the last thing. Using Red Blood," they explained.

Maven felt his stomach twist and without much warning puked onto his bed. The doctor left to fetch a nurse to clean his bed. Maven laid back while crossing his good arm over his face. He couldn't believe it, he wasn't a Silver anymore but a Red or was he a Silver with Red Blood?

No, he knew what he was, a Silver that bleeds red.

 

 

 

The nurse had changed his linens and helped bathed him a little as well. Maven was glad for the moment he had the wretched needle of red out of his arm but knew it would be going back in him after he left the bathroom.

Maven stared at himself in the mirror with slight interest. His skin had a light pink tone to it, just like most reds had from the blood color; when he leaned in and looked at his eye, he could see the small red veins there as well.

His stomach had twisted itself into a brand new knot.

He pulled away and called for the nurse to tell them that he was done bathing himself now. The reflection burned in his mind. That was him now, that was the once King of Norta, a Silver turned into a Red.

 Maven laid back in the bed as the doctor entered his room a few minutes later. He looked at the professional "Is the blood New Red blood or Regular Red Blood?" He asked.

The doctor looked at him "Regular Red Blood as the person who told us to do it instructed it would be best for you not to have powers anymore for yourself and others," they replied.

Maven raised an eyebrow "Who said that?" He asked.

"A woman named Mare Barrow."

 

Maven puked without warning again. His new bed sheets ruined.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

That bitch. Maven pressed his mouth into a thin line. She always had something to do to his torment.

He was still trapped in this hell of building while that sharp metal pin forced Red Blood into his body. One good thing was at least he had something to do, even if it was just books.

Maven wondered how much he read at this point. He always got three, three books on three different subjects. So far he had enjoyed reading a series about kids summoning animals and needing to save the world from being eaten, they mentioned a lot about a guy called the devourer so maybe.

Something about today was odd. He was still in the bed, needle plunged in his arm. A nurse came in with a radio. Maven stared at it then at the woman "What is this for?" He asked.

The nurse flipped a switch and static hissed through the speaker and it sizzles out slowly.

"Hello?" Maven knew that voice. 

He kicked away his sheets and grabbed the... he couldn't recall what the thing was called and spoke "Cal?"

"Mavey! Colors for second I thought they were going to decline me again."

Maven felt his brow furrow "Decline you?" He asked.

There was a noise in the background "Yes the hospital has been denying me permission to visit, saying that I'd cause stress for you if I was present and you need to recover without any stress."

He laughed, a harsh bitter sound "Without stress? Colors I have been trapped here for a week without-"

"5 months." 

Maven stopped "What?" He asked.

There was more shuffling in the background "Mavey, you've been in a medicated coma for five months there, but that's in the past I'm glad to hear you finally."

Maven held the communication device "Five months? THEY HAVE BEEN PUTTING R-" 

The nurse took the thing from him and flipped it off "I'm sorry but King Tiberias is not aware of your-" she glanced at the blood bag then back to him "-condition," she finished.

Maven grabbed a book a threw it at her. The woman yelped and back away "THIS ISN'T A CONDITION, ITS A PUNISHMENT!" He shouted.

The nurse took the radio and left quickly as Maven threw his second book at her. It struck the door. Maven started crying and laid back on his bed. Mare was a cold hearted bitch.

Maven rolled to his side a curled up into a ball. It wasn't fair, none of this was fair to him. He just wanted to go home, he wanted his brother to hold him again and pretend none of the war happened, that his mom forced his brother to kill their father, that Mare never came into the picture.

The sobs were painful, he had cried like this in so long. Why was he crying now? He was unable to cry back then so why now? What was wrong with him?

 


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor had gotten rid of the needle finally. They said he had enough blood that he could be okay. The news didn't please him at all, that his body had willingly accepted the blood and let it flow through him.

He got visitors though. That was the only upside. Real actual people visited.

It was only Cal.

Maven laughed as his brother entered, wearing clothes that tried making him look as casual as a king could be. Which was not that good.

Cal pulled up a chair "Hey Mavey, how are you doing?" He asked.

Maven looked at his brother "Fanstatic," he replied in a dead tone.

Cal shifted, it was awkward. This confrontion was weird the tension was thick enough that Maven could- Cal could set it ablaze. Maven looked at his brother "How'd I get here?" He asked, too soft.

Cal turned his attention to Maven again "Repeat that please," he said.

Maven looked to his older brother "How did I get here? Who brought me to the hospital?" He asked.

Cal reached for his brother's hand, hestaiting then taking it "I did," he replied.

Maven stared at it. Soft flushed pink skin against hard pale white skin. He wondered if Cal noticed "Why? I asked to be killed but you let me live, why?" He asked.

Cal squeezed his hand "I couldn't loose anymore family," he answered in a soft voice.

Maven lurched up, pulling his hand free and hugged his brother. He shuddered at the heat flushing him. Is this what it felt like being near a burner? Like hugging a a batch of freshly dry clothes, still hot from the dryer? Maven drew closer, he wanted this feeling burned into his memory to make sure it never could be cut out of his mind. 

Cal wrapped his arms around him, he was muttering under his breath "Its gonna be okay, she can't hurt you anymore."

\----

After awhile they parted and were currently putting together a puzzle that Cal had bought "So they said if you behave properly, the doctor will let you go home this weekend," the king said.

Maven scanned the spaces "That's good, I don't think I can handle staying here any longer," he replied, putting the piece down. He looked at Cal "So does anybody know I am alive?" He asked.

Cal shook his head "Only a few people know but to the other countries and world, you're dead."

Maven laid back onto his pillows "That's reassuring," he muttered.

Cal after Maven's leg "Better have you dead to the world than alive for your enemies," he said.

The younger sighed "Yeah, I guess," he replied.

There was a knock and the doctor from before had entered. They spared a glance to the king "King Tiberias, we got a call that you are need at the castle," they said.

Cal stood "Tell them I'll be heading there soon," he gave Maven a light pay "Get better soon, the house feels huge by myself," he joked.

Maven nodded lazily " 'm trying," he replied, sleep tugging at him. He watched Cal leave, turning the light out as he left. Maven feel asleep after a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Day five of his final home stretch, Cal visited but something seemed wrong about this visit.

His brother had taken his seat and looked at Maven "So I had checked your hospital records," he said.

Maven felt stiff. Did he know about his punishment? The younger brother looked at his older brother "Oh?"

The Cal that stared at him wasn't his loving brother but a solemn king "The notes mentioned you had abnormally high amounts of Silent Stone?" He ended in a question.

Maven fisted the sheets. That was worse than his condition being discovered. It was a hard tine and the stone helped him, cleared his mind and numbed his senses. A feeling of need pang deep within his mind. He wanted more. Maven kept his mouth closed.

Cal shook his head "I can't believe this," he muttered. The king rose up "I'm getting rid of most of the silent stone from the castle, to the silvers that visit and hopefully help you," he said.

Maven shot his gaze up, the pang became sharper and tore at his mind "What? You can't! I had a good reason to do it Cal!" He begged.

Cal shook his head "I may not know why but I trust that you did have a good reason but what I'm going to do is help you," he reassured.

The former king chewed at his lip "Cal please! I need the silent stone! It keeps her quiet," he said.

His brother looked away. He only did that if he was hiding something. Maven noticed it and went back to his words. Why had the voices been so quiet? His mother couldn't be removed by a little change of blood. It clicked, only one type of silver could have done it.

Maven stared at his brother "You've been letting a Whisper enter my mind," he whispered.

Cal looked away "It's only temporary, to help fix what Elara broke you with. At the castle I'll be hiring a Whisper to help give you mental therapy," he replied.

Maven felt a rush of anger and he glared at his brother "Get out."

Cal stared at him for a moment with slight shock. Maven had used that voice in a long time.

The former silver held the sheets in a white knuckle grip "Get out of my room Tiberias," he growled.

The look that briefly held Cal's eyes made Maven want to smile. It was as if his brother had slapped him across the face when he said that name but Cal nodded after a moment and left.

Maven felt sleep tug at the edges of his mind and unknowingly accepted it. His eyes dipped and fluttered shut.

\---

Maven woke up with the remnants of a dream slipping from the fringes of his mind. He hadn't dreamed in forever and what was this one even about?

Somebody was standing beside his bed. His eyes locked on Maven. He smiled but didn't say anything. Maven slipped back into sleep.

\----

_The dream came back with full force. A creature laid on the floor. It's head tipped to the side seeing him, the mouth opened showing sharp pointed teeth "Hungry," it growled._

_Maven stepped back "What are you?" He asked._

_It rose up, tall as the throne from what Maven remembered and twice as thin; The thing had claws in the front while it had hooves for the back legs; It was covered in matted black fur covering most of its body. The creature shook it's head "Hungry," it replied._

_Maven stared "For what? I don't have anything," he countered._

_The creature dragged a long pink tongue across it's lips and began approaching "Hungry. Hungry. Hungry." It repeated, stomping its paws._

_Maven tried running but his feet refused to move and the beast changed becoming smaller and paler. The decimated human smiled back at him "Hungry," it croaked._

_\----_

Maven snapped his eyes open when he woke up again. The man was gone, the nightmare was nothing but a nightmare. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Everything was fine now. He was fine now. Maven noticed the two people staring at him.

Mare and Cal.

He smiled at Cal "Glad see to your back," he greeted. His smile dropped as he glared at Mare "Electron Bitch," he snipped.

Cal looked at Maven "So we got some good news," he said. The younger raised and eyebrow. The king smiled "You got released early," he said in a happy tone.

Maven smiled "That's great but I still am mad at you," he countered.

Mare looked at Cal "He found out?" She said as if already knowing this was going to happen.

Maven gave a very aggressive grin "Yeah I met the Whisper today! You are the worse, Cal," he quipped.

Cal patted Maven "Go back to sleep," he said.

Maven glared harder but felt sleep twinge at his mind "You don't tell... me what... to do... you burner bumberfuck..."  He slipped away again. That whisper had been making him tired, he knew something was off.


	5. Chapter 5

Cal sighed as he looked at Maven, asleep on the bed. His breathing was even and he seemed fine. Somehow Cal felt like something was wrong with Maven. He wasn't sure what it was but something about him looked different.

The king looked to Mare "I'm going to fetch a nurse, try not killing him okay?" He joked.

Mare gave him a fleeting smile, soft and reassuring "No promises," she replied.

Cal glanced at his brother, lost to slumber of a Whisper. He left quickly, looking for a nurse.

\----

Cal had hoped that leaving would be easy. He should have known better, Maven was anything but easy. 

His brother had started twitching, frantically almost badly. The doctor and nurses had checked over him until the Whisper came in, muttering under his breath. Maven had reacted to even worse. He started screaming, crying, practically begging somebody to get rid of the Whisper. 

Cal made the attempt to calm his brother down but Maven's fear turned to anger as soon as he got involved. He cussed, voice hitting every note as it rose. The Whisper had barely tapped him on the shoulder and Maven was out like a light.

The Whisper looked up to Cal "Sorry about that my king, I lost control over his mind somehow," they informed.

Cal looked at the Whisper "How?" He asked. Not that he was angry but it was odd, this silver was the best mind surgeon the hospital.

They shook their head "I don't know my king, I was giving him a dream and then my powers stopped working out of nowhere," they explained.

That was weird. A Silver didn't simply stop using their powers unless Silent Stone or a Silencer was present. The doctor had said Maven's ability would be acting different, they had given him as much silver blood as he needed but also mixing other abilities. Three possibilities came with that.

1) He loses his ability entirely.  No more fire manipulation, no longer a burner.

2) He get a second or a third ability. More power than he needed or could handle.

3) His ability becomes something new. His ability could morph into an already known silver ability like becoming a mimic or he gets something new and becomes the first Silver New Blood.

Cal wasn't sure if any of those options were good or bad. He just hoped there was a forth.

4) Nothing happens and Maven remains, sorta, the same.

\----

Cal watched as Maven remained asleep through the ride back home. He was leaning against the Whisper, or at least the new blood who was hired to be a Whisper.

The Whisper wasn't exactly a Whisper, he was newblood with an ability he called CopyCat. He was a mimic but could do the ability of any New or Silver from memory. He looked a lot like-

Mare let out a small short laugh "Change back, Tam" she said. 

Tam reacted with mock shock "Mare, I am doing nothing wrong," he countered. His skin was pale but he had Mare's hair color and and Cal's eyes. 

Cal bluahed when he realized it. Tam looked like he could be their son. Mare laughed a little harder when Tam noticed the blush. Cal looked away "Change back before somebody notices," he muttered.

Tam stuck his tongue out but changed back. Cal liked his other form better.

Tam had a large burn scar over his skin, it covered mostly his right side yet it seemed like it was caused by a person and not an actual fire. He stretched out his arms over his head "Better?" He asked.

Cal glanced down "I guess so."


	6. Chapter 6

Maven woke up to a stranger looking over him. Their hands softly tracing marks over his skin. This was also the moment Maven realized he was stripped down to his boxers. He wasn't scared of them, something about them was nice.

 

The stranger kept changing, as if they couldn't settle on a particular appearance. Maven felt them probing at his mind, gently like as if anything could go wrong. Finally they settled on a familiar appearance that makes Maven smile sleepily.

 

His face became sharp and angular like Cal's with the hazy greens of Thomas' eyes. It's the eyes that make Maven feel safest but something painful twinged in his mind.

 

Thomas' death.

 

Maven shoved the stranger away, the presence torn from his mind and the stranger thumped onto the ground as Maven curled away and tried his best to cover his mostly naked body.

 

The stranger laid there as his appearance altered forms. Pale silver, dark brown, pinkish red until it settled on the pinkish skin of a red and one half of them became a pink and red hybrid. Scarred skin from a burner, something Maven recognized from when he had burned somebody once.

 

The stranger got up after a moment and looked at Maven "Really? I wasn't even doing anything that bad," he snapped.

 

Maven glared "I don't know who you are but I never gave you permission to touch me in anyway!" He countered.

 

The burned victim frowned "Well too bad because the king, your brother, did, so shut up and lay down," he odered.

 

Maven placed a hand to his chest "Like I listen to Cal and some new blood," he said.

 

The stranger laughed briefly "Did I say you had a choice?" He added. Maven wanted to counter but instead his body dropped like a stone and his luos remained sealed. The former king glared as the new blood stood over him "Now then let me explain, my ability is copycat. I can mimic any power and I am currently using the whisper ability on you, you won't feel it though as I'm cutting that part off in your mind to avoid any bad memories to spring up," he placed a hand on Maven's chest "Back to work," he said.

 

Maven felt himself fall asleep despite not being tired. Fucking Whisper.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Maven had a strong fear in his stomach. His nightmares had gotten worse, the thing had been thrashing and attempting to attack him. He didn't know what it wanted, he had been eating. His weight wasn't average but it was getting close to that line. What did it want from him?

 

Knocking came to the door. He knew it had to be one of the guards or that whisper from before. Cal's room was further away from Maven's room to have heard his scream.

 

The knocking stopped as a person entered the room. Somebody had let the whisper in. He stopped a few steps short "I heard you scream, do you need help sleeping?" He asked.

 

Maven shook his head "I'm fine, I just had a small nightmare," he lied.

 

The whisper stared at him "Liar, you had a nightmare and now you can't sleep."

 

Angry pickled at Maven's skin "Why does it matter to you if I have nightmares or not?"

 

"Because I am here to help you."

 

"I don't want your help. I don't even know you."

 

The new blood sat on Maven's bed "Well what do you want to know?" He asked.

 

Maven stared at him "Your name for starters," he replied.

 

The other boy smiled "People call me Tam, though people who I trust more call me by my real name," he replied.

 

Maven leaned closer "What is your real name?" He asked.

 

Tam smirked "Not gonna tell."

 

The silver turned red pouted "Okay well, how did you discover your ability?" 

 

That must have hit a sore spot cause Tam's smirk wavered. He looked down at his hands on the bed, soft red-pink skin became visible. Maven looked away "Sorry, I know what it feels like when somebody hits a sore spot," The former king muttered.

 

Tam shook his head "Its fine, I actually don't remember much about discovering them," he replied, a hint of strain in his voice. The new blood smiled "how about we switch in asking questions?" He suggested.

 

Maven nodded "Alright, that's be nice."

 

They asked each other questions until Maven had drifted asleep. It was nice, talking to somebody and being spoken to like he was normal. Tam's voice was nice too, it reminded Maven of a long off memory. Something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. It was like an invisible blanket, soft and warm and familiar. He liked the familiarity of it.

 


End file.
